The present invention is directed generally to a device for removing tooth stain and particularly to a portable device, similar in size to a pen, employing an abrasive impregnated rubber tip and/or an interproximal brush formulated to remove tooth stain.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for removing tooth stain that is similar in size to a pen so as to be portable and readily available for use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for removing tooth stain that is inconspicuous and does not draw attention from others when in the closed position.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device for removing tooth stain that includes two abrasive members with equal or different grades of abrasive particles for providing a reserve or for tackling more stubborn stain, respectively.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for removing tooth stain that includes an interproximal brush, which may have abrasive particles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for removing tooth stain that provides a convenient handle that can be extended during use.
In summary, the present invention provides a device for removing tooth stain, comprising a handle; a first tool disposed at one end of the handle; an extension removably secured to the other end of the handle; a second tool disposed at the other end of the handle; and a second cap removably enclosing the second tool. The extension is hollow with an open end for being removably secured to the one end as a first cap.
The present invention also provides a device for removing tooth stain, comprising a handle; a first tool disposed at one end of the handle; and an extension removably secured to the other end of the handle. The extension is hollow with an open end for being removably secured to the one end as a first cap. The handle includes a middle portion with a plurality of grooves.
The present invention further provides a device for removing tooth stain, comprising a handle; an interproximal brush disposed at one end of the handle; an extension removably secured to the other end of the handle. The extension is hollow with an open end for being removably secured to the one end as a first cap. The brush comprises a plurality of monofilaments integrated with abrasive particles.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description.